


Protecting Kate At All Costs

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [9]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Other, Protectiveness, Robot/Human Relationships, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Take place after Battle of the Women episode. Mr. EAD wants to protect Kate no matter what happens to her. So, when he heard that Kate is injured thanks to Lisa, he gets extremely anger at this situation. Several things happens...





	Protecting Kate At All Costs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Anyway, this idea came up to me after watching Battle of the Women episode. This is an Kate/EAD one-shot involving their relationship and how he reacts to where Lisa tries to murder Kate. Now I hate Lisa Brilliant even more (the second reason is that she'd stole Jack's F-Zero machine and took all of the Mobile Task Force's prize money and destroyed their machines in A Brilliant Trap episode). In case you'd forgot what happened, I'll explain it in the story. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 12/30/18: The machine Lisa had summoned is named the Excellent Queen thanks to an Random Action Hour post about the F-Zero anime. So I corrected that.

"Now you've done it..." Lisa said as she was very pissed off.

Moments later, up in the sky, the Excellent Queen has appeared right out of nowhere! Apparently, Lisa had summoned the Excellent Queen and has only one thing in mind:

"Kill her! Kill Kate Alen! She'll pay for what she'd done to me!" She yelled in anger, as she held the remote control and pressed the button that says "Missiles".

Within one moment, missiles appeared from its arms and starting to shoot towards the Super Piranha! Kate dodged the first two missiles that were flying towards her.

'Need to...win the race...!' Kate thought as she growled.

More missiles were going towards her F-Zero machine and she keeps dodging them for about seven seconds. That is until...

...the missile finally hit her as she ended up falling off the track! Kate hopes that she'll survive...

Afterward, Mr. Zero used his flying device to start yelling at Lisa for attempted murder on Kate!

"Hey! You can't use a pirate ship!" Mr. Zero yelled in complete anger. "Lisa Brilliant has been disqualified!"

"Well, I don't care! As long I've killed her!" Lisa screamed as she used her missiles to try to hit him, but he quickly dodged them. After that was over, she smiled evilly before her key starts to ring loudly. Sighing, she picks it up and answered it.

"Helllooo?" Lisa said, acting all innocent-like.

"Lisa...we need to talk," Samurai Goroh said coldly. "Now."

"Damn!" Lisa said in fear. "C-can we talk about this later?!"

"No way in hell!"

* * *

After the Ladies' Race is over, some of the Mobile Task Force members went back to their building. Mr. EAD, still dressed up as Princess Peach, was waiting impatiently for them. Eventually, they came back.

"So..who'd won?!" Mr. EAD asked them. "I hope it's-"

"No one! Nobody won the race, goddamn it!" Rick said.

"Oh. Then, what about the women? How are they doing?"

"Um...." Jack said in fear. "We can't tell you. But two women fell off the track..."

"I've used missiles to try to kill Miss Killer for revenge..." Lucy said nicely.

"What? Why did you do that? Don't you know it's against the rules?!" Mr. EAD said.

"Because she'd try to kill me and called me useless!" She said.

During that conversation, Jody heard her key ring. She'd left the room to go to another room before she pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello? This is Jody Summer, what do you want?" Jody greeted.

"Jody! Oh, it's horrible! Something had terribly happened to Kate!" Mr. Gordon told her.

"What?! Is she's okay?!"

"Apparently, no. I've just received a call from the Mute City Hospital an hour ago saying that Kate is injured due to Lisa Brilliant."

"Lisa? That same person who had destroyed our machines, stole Jack's F-Zero machine, and took all of our money?!" Jody asked him.

"Didn't know about that, but whatever! Listen, I'm going to the hospital right now. Can you go get Rick and Mr. EAD so they would come to the hospital? Kate will need the comfort she can get when she sees them."

"Yes. I will." Jody said as she looked at the floor. "And one more thing..."

"What?"

"EAD is going to be very worried and sad if we tell him about what happened. It will break his heart..."

"Just tell him anyway. I got to go now before I've ended up causing an accident. Bye."

"Bye."

Once she closes the key, Jody sighed in fear. She doesn't know how she's going to break the news to Mr. EAD. The two had a very special relationship ever since he'd saved her from Zoda one time. He has been going to most of her concerts and hangs out with her a lot to do some things that a couple would do. But this...it will cause him to get angry at Lisa Brilliant and punch her, which he rarely does. Sure, Mr. EAD has feelings just like a human being, but he rarely gets angry. 

Anyway, Jody walks up to Rick and Mr. EAD shaking very nervously. She can say it...she could do it!

"Rick, EAD...I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What? What is it?" Rick asked in shock.

"Kate is in the hospital."

That's when Mr. EAD drop his knees down on the ground and becomes very angry.

"WHO DID THIS?!" He yelled in anger.

"Lisa Brilliant. Why? What are you're going to do? Punch her?" Jack answered him.

"That's what I'll exactly do! And I'll make sure she'll get what she deserves!" Mr. EAD yelled as he grabbed his key and ran to his F-Zero machine, the Great Star. He turns it on and opens up a warp gate to Red Canyon. Then, he leaves the building. Everybody went silent after that and they all looked at Jack. The silence ended when Jody walks up to Jack and slapped him hard on the face.

"What have you've done, you....idiot!" Jody yelled. "Now Samurai Goroh is going to capture him!"

"I'm sorry. But it's the truth!" Jack chuckled nervously.

"Goddamn Jack! I'm going to save him if he does!" Rick yelled as he goes to his F-Zero machine and starts it with his key. Then, he speeds off to the warp gate to Red Canyon.

"Okay. Now Rick and EAD are gone! How are we going to explain this to Mr. Gordon? Kate's in the hospital!" Jody told them.

"What?! My poor Kate is hurt!" John cried out in sadness.

"Shut up! Kate is dating EAD and you can't just interfere with their love life!" Jody glared.

* * *

When Rick reached Red Canyon, he starts to look for Mr. EAD everywhere, even in the streets when he's out of the F-Zero machine.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Samurai Goroh and Lisa are arguing about what happened at the Ladies' Race. He ate some sushi and shrimp while he did.

"Why did you do that? You've could've apologized to Kate and become friends." Samurai Goroh asked her.

"No way! She can't have everything she'd wanted in her whole life! I want to win so I can be crowned Miss Galaxy!" Lisa complained.

Just then, the doors kicked open and Mr. EAD walked in the building in extreme anger. Most of the residents backed away in fear just in case he decides to hurt them. He grabbed a chair and threw it at the innocent man who was eating a slice of shrimp pizza. He groaned in pain as the android grabbed him by the collar and punch him in the face, earning the man an two black eyes, a broken nose, and a bruised lip.

"Please don't kill me!" The man begged. "I have a wife and two kids!"

"FINE!" Mr. EAD screamed as he threw him across the room and landing at the barrel.

"Huh?" Samurai Goroh said in confusion as he got up. "Who's hurting my men?!"

"WHERE'S LISA BRILLIANT?!? I NEED TO SEE HER!!" Mr. EAD screamed in complete anger as everyone pointed to the table where the two were at. He walked up to them and knocked the table away.

"My food! Who in the hell are you?!" Samurai Goroh asked the android.

"I'm EAD, Kate's love interest." Mr. EAD answered nicely before turning to Lisa. He growled in anger as he was preparing to punch Lisa in the face.

Just then, Rick came into the building as he ran fast. He saw that the man groaned in pain and was bleeding heavily.

"What happened to you?" Rick asked as he treated his injuries through a first aid kit he'd brought with him.

"An f-fat man threw a chair at me, punched me and threw me at a barrel! And it hurts!" The man answered as he coughed up some blood.

After he treated the injuries, Rick found Mr. EAD and saw what had happened next: he punched her in the face very hard, then starts to beat Lisa up.

"What are you doing, EAD?!" Rick asked him. "You're gonna kill her!"

"It's better than to let her get away with it!" He screamed in anger.

"Stop it!" Samurai Goroh yelled as he tried to pull the android away, but he ended up getting thrown across the room and landing on the floor.

"STOP!" Jody came through the building as she ran to him and with the help of Rick and Samurai Goroh, they managed to pull Mr. EAD away from Lisa. Luckily, she'd survived the punches, but was hurt really bad.

"Jody! I thought you were staying at the Mobile Task Force building!" Rick said.

"Figured that you guys needed some help before EAD ends up killing Lisa." Jody smiled.

"So...what should we do now?" Rick asks as he saw Mr. EAD punch the wall, causing him to damage his hand.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"Take him back to Earth. Then, I need you two to go see Kate together." Jody told him.

"Okay..." Rick said as he walked up to Mr. EAD, who was holding his hand. "EAD....it's time to go see her."

"Ugh...okay..." Mr. EAD said. He thinks it's a very bad time to tell them that he damaged his hand.

* * *

When they got back to Earth, the three went straight towards the Mute City Hospital. After they arrived at the hospital, they went to the gift shop and brought a bouquet of purple flowers, some balloons that said "Get Well Soon", and a card with a poem on it. Then, the three meet up with Mr. Gordon.

"What took you so long? It's been 45 minutes now!" Mr. Gordon said.

"Sorry. EAD got angry and decided to punch Lisa at Red Canyon." Rick said.

"Oh..."

Just then, the doctor and nurse came into them with a chart and approached them.

"How is Kate? Is she's going to be all right?" Rick asked them.

"Okay. We've checked her and did some x-rays. We have also done surgery on her." The nurse explained.

"And...?" Mr. EAD said in fear.

"Kate will recover. But she's suffering a concussion, a broken left hand, got lots of cuts and bruises and broken her right leg. The fracture for the leg was compound because of the impact." The doctor said. "Sadly, if we let her go, it will be harder for her to function her life with the injuries. So, she has to stay for two whole months. After she has recovered, make sure to not let her race a week after to make sure the injuries are healed properly."

"Oh no..." Mr. Gordon groaned.

"Would you like to see her? She's awake as of now." The doctor asked them.

"Yes!" Mr. EAD exclaimed.

As Rick, Mr. EAD, Jody, and Mr. Gordon walked down the hospital corridor, he could smell the strong smell of disinfectant. Eventually, they reached her room and the doctor walked away. When they entered, it was completely warm in the room. Kate was lying on the hospital bed with a bandage around her head, a cast on her leg, many bandages on her body, and a sling on her chest with her hand wrapped up in gauze.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kate groaned in pain.

"You're in the hospital..." Mr. EAD answered.

"Hey? Are you Princess Peach?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"What? No!" He took off the fake blonde wig. "It's me!"

"Sorry. You look cute in the dress." She smiled weakly.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I've didn't protected you. I've should've gone with Rick and Jack so I can assist you in the race." Mr. EAD said in sadness.

"No. Don't blame yourself. It's Lisa's fault for bringing me here in this hospital." Kate said. "I love you so much to not feel so much pain to you."

"You...love me?" He questioned her.

"Yes," Kate replied. "If I was crowned Miss Galaxy, I would have made you be my guard. But since Lisa ruined everything..."

"And that Jody had used a special weapon to end the race...." Rick added.

"It will never happen."

"Don't be sad. I'm here for you." Mr. EAD said nicely as he gave her a hug. He was being careful not to make her cry out in pain. Kate also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you..." Kate said weakly.

"You're welcome..." He said.

Just then, Mr. Zero came into the hospital room and looked at her.

"Kate Alen....even though the Ladies' Race has been canceled, you were in the lead. Since nobody had crossed the finish line, I've decided to crown you Miss Galaxy for the year." Mr. Zero smiled. "As soon your injuries are healed up, we will do a special event for you."

Kate couldn't believe it! She could've hugged him, but since she's hurt, the only thing she did was squeal in happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright, I've got to get going now..." He said as he walked out of the room.

"I think my hand is damaged..." Mr. EAD finally said.

"Don't worry. We'll fix it up for you." Jody smiled.

Mr. EAD was very happy that he'd finally showed his feelings for her.

As for Kate, she'd left the hospital after six weeks of being there and taking medicine to speed up the process of healing. She'd managed to go up and get her Miss Galaxy uniform. This memory will make her happy as long as she'd lived.

Still, there is an important lesson after all of this. Never get revenge, especially in a race.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Took me a while to write this, but I'm done! Would have added the scene, but it's time for me to go to bed now. As always, leave a comment or kudo if you like the story. And don't forget to subscribe to me if you like my stories!
> 
> Until next time, this is MeeMee signing out!


End file.
